laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Monte d'Or
Monte d'Or ist ein Standort in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder. Die Metropole befindet sich mitten in der Wüste und beherbergt viele Kasinos, sie könnte also der realen Stadt Las Vegas nachempfunden sein. Die Stadt wirkt allerdings auch sehr französisch-inspiriert. Sie befindet sich sozusagen in einer Grube, die von steilen Felsen umgeben ist. In der Innenstadt wird jeden Abend eine Karnevalsparade abgehalten. Geschichte Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Das Hotel Reunion in der VergangenheitMonte d'Or wird „Die Stadt der Wunder“ genannt, da die Stadt mitten in einer Wüste innerhalb von nur 18 Jahren aus einem kleinen Hotel, dem Hotel Reunion entstanden ist. Man sagt, sie wurde durch die Kraft der Maske des Chaos erschaffen, in Wahrheit allerdings ist der Milliardär Henry Ledore der Gründer der Stadt. Dieser liefert sich mit Monte d'Ors zweitem Millionär Alphonse Dalston einen ständigen Machtkampf. Beide leben schon sehr lange in Monte d'Or, da sie in ihrer Kindheit beide mit Randall Ascot befreundet waren, dessen „Tod“ ausschlaggebend für die Gründung der Stadt war. Denn Henry, der nicht glaubte, dass Randall tot sei, ließ Trupps nach ihm suchen, wobei er auf den Schatz von Akbadain stieß, nach dem Randall früher gesucht hatte. So konnte er eine hohe Belohnung für denjenigen, der Randall finden würde, versprechen. Daraufhin siedelten sich immer mehr Leute an, da jeder die Belohnung kassieren wollte und so konnte Monte d'Or sehr schnell wachsen. Henry selbst zog zusammen mit Angela und Lady Ascot von Stansbury nach Monte d'Or um. thumb|200px|Die ParadeUm das schnelle Wachstum und den großen Erfolg der Stadt zu feiern, fing man irgendwann an, jeden Abend bis in die Nacht hinein bunte Karnevalsparaden zu veranstalten. Die Maske der Wunder Zur Zeit der Ereignisse des Spiels wird die Stadt vom Maskierten Gentleman terrorisiert, der mit seinen angeblichen „Wundern“ Leute in Pferde verwandelt oder aus Gemälden kommen lässt. Aus diesem Grund wurden Professor Layton, Luke und Emmy von Angela Ledore gebeten, nach Monte d'Or zu kommen. Diese begegnen dem Gentleman erstmalig während der Parade, wo er einige Menschen scheinbar zu Stein erstarren lässt. thumb|left|Descoles EnttarnungAm Ende, nachdem der Maskierte Gentleman, der sich als Randall Ascot herausstellt, die Felsen um Monte d'Or sprengt, um die Stadt unter Sand zu begraben, erhebt Layton die Akbadain-Ruinen unter Monte d'Or mithilfe der Maske des Chaos, um die Stadt auf Bodenhöhe anzuheben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Descole, der hinter den Verbrechen des Maskierten Gentleman steckte, sich das zum Ziel gemacht hatte, da er hinter den Endlosen Zirkeln her war, die durch die Erhebung der Ruinen ebenfalls erschienen waren. Aufbau thumb|GesamtansichtFür gewöhnlich betritt man die Stadt über den feierlich geschmückten und hell beleuchteten Celebration Boulevard, die größte Straße der Stadt. Diese führt, durch den Pavillon hindurch, zum Gallery Plaza, dem größten Platz in Monte d'Or, auf dem sich das Monsarton-Museum befindet. Von dort aus gibt es zwei Wege einzuschlagen, einen nach rechts und einen nach links. Der rechte Weg führt am majestätischen Ledore Anwesen vorbei zum Rathaus und endet bei der Pferderennbahn. Dort befindet sich eine Haltestelle für die Monte-Bahn, das Hauptfortbewegungsmittel in der Stadt, bei dem es sich um eine moderne Bahn handelt, die auf Gleisen über dem Boden fährt. thumb|left|Im VergnügungsparkWill man zum Hotel Bédouine, zum Zirkus Glitzerstern, der sich nur zeitweilig in der Stadt befindet, zum Château Dalston in der Wüste oder zum Skorpion-Kasino, das sich am Ende der Fortune Street befindet, muss man den linken Weg einschlagen. Außerdem gelangt man am Ende dieses Weges zur Gruselkirmes, einem großen Vergnügungspark, dessen Attraktionen zum Teil an gruselige Themen angelehnt sind. Das Hotel Reunion befindet sich in der Mitte Monte d'Ors und ist über die Monte-Bahn zu erreichen. Bewohner Folgende Personen leben in Monte d'Or: * Henry Ledore (Gründer) * Angela Ledore * Alphonse Dalston * Lady Ascot (Henrys Bürgin) * Mordaunt (Henrys rechte Hand) * Rhys Williams (Bürgermeister) * Sheffield (Hauptkommissar) * Diverse Polizisten * Pascal * Jean-Paul * Ludmilla * Gustav * Gonzales * Drake * Waltham * Murphy * Beaufort * Michelle * Frankie * Narcisse * Humbert * Gloria * Onyx (Pferd) * Vanille (Pferd) * Piccolo (Pferd) * Papagei (Lebt jetzt im London der Zukunft) Wissenswertes * Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Städten und Dörfern in der Professor Layton Reihe (z. B. Misthallery oder Folsense) befindet sich Monte d'Or nicht in Großbritannien, sondern ist in einer Wüste, weshalb die Stadt sich wahrscheinlich in Amerika befindet. * In der Stadt gibt es mehr Touristen als Einwohner. * „d'Or“ ist der französische Begriff für „golden“. So soll vermutlich der große Wohlstand der Stadt ausgedrückt werden. * In Monte d'Or kann man nach Abschluss der Haupthandlung beliebig von Tag auf Nacht umstellen. Galerie Monte d'Or Karte.png|Karte von der Zeit der Stadtgründung Monte d'Or Karte2.png Montedol Platz.jpeg|Das Monsarton-Museum Ledore Anwesen.jpeg|Die Villa Ledore Camel Hotel.jpeg|Das Hotel Bédouine Château Dalston.jpg|Das Château Dalston Waiting for a Friend Inn (nachts).png|Das Hotel Reunion MoM AG013.png|Die Ruinen unter der Stadt en:Monte d'Or es:Montedore fr:Dorémont it:Montedore Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Orte aus Layton 5 Kategorie:Dörfer und Städte